Express the decimal as a percent. $1.396$
Solution: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $1.396 = \dfrac{139.6}{100}$ $\hphantom{1.396} = 139.6\%$ $139.6$ per hundred = $139.6$ per cent = $139.6$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.